List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by IBC, a Philippine free-to-air television network, owned and operated by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The majority of the shows on the network are created by IBC Entertainment Group, which is producing original programs ranging from original and adapted telenovelas and drama anthologies, musical and variety shows, showbiz, lifestyle, talk shows, and comedy shows. Sports programs produced by IBC Sports that includes the professional basketball leagues like the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA). Newscasts, documentaries and public service are produced by IBC News and Current Affairs and by other independent production outfits. IBC also acquires and syndicates program formats from abroad most of which are game and reality shows. The remaining airtime of IBC is dedicated to acquired anime and tokusatsu series from Japan, cartoons from the United States, and filler programs such as Korean dramas. IBC also shows regional programs, TV specials, sporting and awarding events. For the previously aired defunct programs of IBC, see List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Current original programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year it debuted in parentheses. 'Drama' Primetime * Computer Man (2019) * Open Arms (2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit; marathon broadcast on Secarats TV) Daytime * Julie Vega (2019) Weekends * Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (2014) 'Sports' * PBA on IBC (1996-2003, 2011; simulcast on DZTV Radyo13 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) Variety * APO Tanghali Na! (2014) * DMZ TV Danze Party (2000-2001, 2011-2013, 2018; simulcast on 89 DMZ and DMZ Channel) * P.O.13 (2014) * Sarah G. Live (2019) *''TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)'' (2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) 'Reality' * Talent ng Bayan (2018) 'Game' * Battle of the Brains (2018) * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (2000-2002, produced by Viva Television; 2010, under 2waytraffic) 'Talk' * Showbiz Unlimited (2015) * The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! (2019) 'Comedy' * Iskul Bukol ''(1978-1990, 2017; also broadcast on Secarats TV) * ''Sic O'Clock News (1987-1990, 2019) * T.O.D.A.S.: Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show (1981-1989, 2012, also broadcast on IBC Classics) * Wanbol U (2019) 'Newscast' * Express Balita (1998; simulcast on DZTV Radyo13 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and IBC News Network) * Express Balita Weekend (2010; DZTV Radyo13 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and IBC News Network) * Headline 13 (1989-1992, 1997-1998, 2019; simulcast on DZTV Radyo13 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and IBC News Network) * IBC Newsbreak (1992-1994, 2014) * Oh My Gising! (2019; simulcast on IBC News Network) * Tutok 13 (2019; simulcast on DZTV Radyo13 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and IBC News Network) 'Current affairs' * Arnelli in da Haus (2019; also broadcast on IBC News Network) * Bitag Live (2019; simulcast on DZTV Radyo13 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and IBC News Network) * Bitag: The New Generation (2004–2011, 2012; also broadcast on IBC News Network) *''Crime Desk'' (2019; also broadcast on IBC News Network) * Du30 on Duty (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2018; also broadcast on IBC News Network and IBC Plus) * Forum ni Randy (2013; also broadcast on IBC News Network) * Hapi Kung Healthy ''(1999-2002, 2011-2016, 2019; also broadcast on IBC News Network) * ''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013; also broadcast on IBC News Network) * Lingkod Kaibigan (2016; also broadcast on IBC News Network) * Makabayang Duktor (2010-2012, 2016; also broadcast on IBC News Network) * Serbisyong Kaibigan (2019; simulcast on DZTV Radyo13 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and IBC News Network) * The Veronica Chronicles (2019; also broadcast on IBC News Network) 'Educational' * KapinoyLand (2012; encore broadcast on Kiddie TV) * Talents Academy (2019) Informative * Chinatown TV (2010, also broadcast on IBC Plus) * ''Cooltura'' (2011-2015, 2018) 'Infomercial' * TV Shop Philippines (2015; also broadcast on IBC News Network and IBC Plus) 'Religious' * El Shaddai (1992) * Kerygma TV (2011-2016, 2019) * Power to Unite with Elvira (2010-2011, October 22, 2017-2018, 2019) * SM Megamall TV Healing Mass with Fr. Mario Sobrejuanite (2019) Segments * Bida Kaibigan (2019) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Animated' Anime * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014-2016, 2018, produced by Toei Animation) * Voltes V (1989-1990, 1991-1994, 2010-2011, 2017-2018, 2019, produced by Toei Company and Nippon Sunrise) Cartoon * Badanamu: The TV Series (2019) * Beware the Batman (2019) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2019; also broadcast on ZTV 33) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2014; also broadcast on IBC Plus) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2019) Tokusatsu * Kamen Rider Zi-O (2019, under Toei Company, TV Asahi, Asatsu-DK, Bandai) Drama * My Strange Hero (2019, licensed by SBS) * Class of Lies (2019, licensed by JS Pictures) 'Movie blocks and specials' * IBCinema (1975-1988, 2016) * Kaibigan Cinema (2019) * Kaibigan Sinerama (2019) * PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula (1975-1990, 1991-1996, 2019) * Sunday's Big Night (2019) 'Sports' * NBA on IBC (1977–1986, aired on Vintage Television, 1996–1999; Viva Sports, 2000–2001; and Solar Sports, 2002–2004, 2011, also broadcast on IBC Plus and CNN Philippines) * ONE Championship (2013-2016, 2019, under ATC Sports) * WNBA on IBC (1997-2001, 2015 from June to October; also broadcast on IBC Plus) Regional programming 'Newscasts' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (TV-6 Baguio) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) * Express Balita Bisaya (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Express Balita Leyte (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) * Birada (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte; Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte; 98.3 Magik FM Tacloban and 90.1 Star Radio Catbalogan) (MJS Media Convergence) (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) * Express Balita Chavacano (TV-13 Zamboanga) * Express Balita Davaoeno (TV-13 Davao) 'News bulletins' *''IBC Newsbreak Baguio'' (TV-6 Baguio) *''IBC Newsbreak Iloilo'' (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) *''IBC Newsbreak Cebu'' (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) *''IBC Newsbreak Leyte'' (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) *''IBC Newsbreak Davao'' (TV-13 Davao) 'Variety' * Music and Jam (July 29, 2013-present) (You can text our VJs at: Mersie: 09463945143, Mira: 09294720616, Mich: 09361256070) (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte and Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) 'Current affairs' * A.Y.O.S. (Aksyon, Yana, Opnyon ug Solusyon) (simulcast on Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) (since May 28, 2018) * Birada (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) (2016-present) (located at IBC Compound, Government Center, Candahug, Palo, Leyte, Philippines) * Dakbayan sa Sugbo (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Gios Leyteno (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) * Good Morning Leyte (teleradyo news program) (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte and Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) (MJS Media Convergence) (since January 14, 2013) * Halad sa Kaibigan (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Ikaw Kabuhi Ko (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) * Liboy Karahibot (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) * Ratsada (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) (since May 28, 2018) * Straight Talk (DYMP TeleTrese Palo, Leyte) (since May 28, 2018) * Tulong Kaibigan (TV-6 Baguio) * Tulong sa Kaibigan (TV-13 Davao) 'Informative' *''Go Leyte'' (a travel show conceptualized by the Leyte Pride Project, the provincial government of Leyte and the Department of Tourism in this region that will showcase culture, tradition, cuisine, history and different tourist attractions of the province.) (January 14, 2014-present) (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) (advertisement: Province of Leyte - Official Seal, IACAT TV (1343 Actionline)) 'Festival' * Panagbenga Festival (TV-6 Baguio) * Dinagyang Festival (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) * Sinulog Festival (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) Upcoming programs 'Original' Drama *''Blu'' (2020) *''Mars Ravelo's Dragonna'' (Janella Salvador) (2020) *''Forever's Not Enough'' (Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga) (2020) *''Alindog'' (2020) *''Anastacia'' (2020) *''Enteng Kabisote'' (2020) *''José Rizal'' (2020) *''In My Life'' (2020) *''Hanggang Matapos Ang Kailanman'' (Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel) (2020) Reality *''Search for the Next Miss Universe'' (2020) Special *''2020 Summer Olympics'' (July 24-August 9, 2020) *''Miss Universe 2019'' (December 9, 2019) 'Acquired' Drama *''About Time'' (2020) *''Just Dance'' (2020) *''Who Are You?'' (2020) Cartoons *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2020) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2020) Tokusatsu *''Kyuranger'' (2020) References See also * Television overview * IBC * 2013 Philippine TV Ratings * List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * List of IBC specials aired External links * [https://www.ibc.com.ph/ IBC] — Official website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * [https://news.ibc.com.ph/ IBC News] — Official website and news portal of IBC News * [https://inn.yahoo.com/ INN] on Yahoo! Philippines * [https://www.facebook.com/ibc13 IBC] on Facebook Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists